The Point is that They Lived
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Klaine!Ever After AU: Blaine has spent his whole life as a servant to his step father, but then he meets Prince Kurt and his life changes. But things spiral out of control when all his lies catch up to him. Will Kurt forgive him? Blangst.


**The Point is that They Lived**: Klaine!Ever After AU: Blaine has spent his whole life as a servant to his step father, but then he meets Prince Kurt and his life changes. But things spiral out of control when all his lies catch up to him. Will Kurt forgive him?

More information on this AU here spookyclaire[.]tumblr[.]com[/post/17765968200/ever-after-klaine-au-info-round-up]

Enjoy!

00

"_Was there a time, even in its smallest measurement…that you loved me at all?"_

"_How could anyone love a pebble in their shoe?"_

Blaine resisted the urge to scream at the words replayed in his head. Of all the years he lived with John his stepfather he thought maybe, just maybe, the man could have loved him at least once. Maybe before Blaine's mother died, maybe only when he was young, maybe only for a moment…but at some point, any point, he'd thought maybe he'd loved him.

Blaine's circumstances now told him he'd obviously been wrong.

John had sold him. _Sold him_. He was nothing more than a candlestick or a tapestry to John, something that could be pawned off to pay his debts. And not even just that, but it was _who_ John had sold him to – the highest, creepiest, most disgusting bidder.

Sebastian Le Pieu. A forty-something rich man who did not even try to mask his desires. _"I may be twice your age, child, but I'm…well endowed." _Blaine shivered at Sebastian's comment, at his double entendre. Sebastian had done everything he could to come on to Blaine, and the 17-year-old knew if he stayed there any longer it would end in either Blaine getting raped or Sebastian getting killed by the teen's hand…or both.

Blaine didn't like either outcome.

He thought back to his life at home. He wondered how Tina and Mike and Santana were doing. Were they tending the property to John's liking? Was Brittany helping them out? Blaine hadn't gotten the chance to ask his life-long best friend to do so, what with getting sold and removed from his childhood home within minutes, but Blaine hoped the sentiment would be implied.

Blaine wondered if he'd been the only one sold. John had said he'd gotten all their belongings that he'd sold back from Pierre in exchange for Blaine, but John didn't have the greatest track record with being honest. He wondered if John had tried selling Mike again. It was his _first_ attempt at selling Mike that got Blaine into this whole mess.

It was that day that had changed his whole life. That fateful day when he put on his father's dress robes, the ones that hadn't been touched since his death when Blaine was a baby, and stormed the royal cart taking the sold peasants to their fate of slavery and servantry in the Americas. He'd managed to save Mike that day, his old friend's words still rang in his head: _"I thought I was looking at your father."_

Little did Mike know what a foreshadow his words would be on the next few months. And it all started on that day.

That was the day…the day Blaine met the Prince.

Prince Kurt was an arrogant man, as Blaine expected of a teen royal, but the young orphan soon discovered that Kurt was so much more than that. He wasn't just some royal. He was beautiful and kind, he became more thoughtful and aware of his people the more he talked to Blaine.

And oh, did he talk to Blaine.

Blaine snuck out of his home numerous times, readying himself to look like a Nobleman with the aid of Tina, Mike, and Santana. The two would go out into the woods, sneak away together to talk. They discussed music, books, what Kurt's life as a royal entailed, and thankfully _not_ what Blaine's life as a Noble entailed – he'd managed to evade the questions about his life pretty well.

Because it was a lie. It was all a lie.

That day at the cart, Blaine hadn't intended to ever see Kurt again. He'd lied about who he was, if John had ever discovered what he'd done he'd be done for – not to mention what the royal guard would do when they found him impersonating a person of power when he was a lowly peasant.

"_Please, I beg of you…a name. Any name."_

"_I fear that the only name to leave you with…is Count James H. Ander."_

"_There now. That wasn't so hard."_

It had been a quick lie, something to save Blaine from the repercussions of his actions. In that moment when the lie left his lips he'd never imagined he'd ever see the prince again. He never imagined they'd have adventures in the woods, meeting a band of gypsies called the Warblers, or discussing their shared love of composing music in the ruins of an old church by the water. He'd had no idea he'd fall so madly in love with this Prince.

He'd had no idea that the Prince would fall in love with him…or rather, that the Prince would fall in love with _James_.

It was a lie. It had all been a lie. Blaine had tried to end it, tried to tell the truth, but then it all spiraled out of control before he could fix it. John had discovered his lie, had devised a way to get his first born son Dave into the bachelor Prince's life instead of Blaine. His first attempt was to lock Blaine away and tell the Queen that Blaine was actually engaged, that he had left for Italy. No doubt the Queen would tell her son and he would give up on Blaine. But then Blaine, with the aid of his friends, broke free from his prison that was the pantry of his home. He broke free and made it to the ball.

The ball. The ball where Kurt was going to tell the world who he would marry…that he wanted to marry Blaine…that was the night it had fallen apart. John had intercepted him, thrown him to the ground, had exposed all his secrets to not just Kurt, but to all those in attendance. Blaine could do nothing by sit there, horrified as all his lies unraveled before him in the worst possible way.

And he'd never forget…it'd haunt him forever…the way Kurt _looked_ at him as all the lies came to light.

"_James?"_

"_Count James Anders was my father…I am what he says."_

A sob bubbled up in Blaine's throat at the memory. At the way Kurt looked so disgusted, so betrayed.

"_First you're engaged…and now you're a _**servant**_?"_

"_I can explain – Kurt-"_

"_Do not address me so informal, sir. I am the Prince of France. And you…you're _**just like them**_."_

Blaine tried not to think back to the worst day of his life. This was worse than the day his mother died, worse than now, living with Sebastian, being sold away by his step father. No, Kurt's dismissal of him, his complete and total loathing of him…that was worse than any prison Blaine was locked away in.

Being here, locked away in Sebastian's castle, this was nothing compared to the torture of knowing he'd had the most beautiful thing in the world. He'd had love. He'd had happiness. It had all been in his grasp…and he'd lost it.

And it was all his own doing.

"_I had a horse like you once."_ Blaine shivered every time Sebastian spoke. The tone of his voice, the way he regarded Blaine, the way he all but pressed himself into Blaine's back. It was unnerving, uncomfortable. _"A magnificent creature. Stubborn, just like you. Willful to a fault. It, too, just needed to be…broken."_

Oh, but didn't he realize? Blaine was already broken.

What happened in the next few moments Blaine would never be able to completely recall. He knew what he'd done, but he just couldn't remember the details. The actually being there. All he remembered was one thought. _I need to get out of here. I can't stay here. I'll run away._ _I'll run away, I'll run away-_

Mike, Tina, Santana, and Brittany would all recall those five minutes over and over in the coming years, despite the fact they hadn't even been there for them. They'd tell everyone who would listen about how Blaine had held a sword to Sebastian's throat, threatened to slit him open if that was what it took to escape. How Sebastian was such a coward that it only took one slice to the cheek for him to hand over the key to Blaine's freedom.

But as he walked from the castle doors he had absolutely no idea where he was going to go or what he was going to do or if he was going to be killed for his actions. His only thought was that for that moment he could feel happy – but the feeling wasn't coming to him. It was until his looked up from the dusty ground and saw the horses that had ridden up that it did.

His heart stopped in his chest as he took in the beautiful man dismounting his horse and running towards him. The man with the beautiful eyes and royal clothes. Blaine glanced down at his servant rags, touched his messy curls, a feeling of self consciousness overtaking him. But also a wave of giddiness, of hopefulness.

Because Kurt was standing before him. Kurt who'd never wanted to see him again. He was here.

"Hello."

Blaine couldn't help the soft smile that graced his lips for half a second at Kurt's awkward greeting. "Hello." He greeted back, voice quiet, smile gone. He watched Kurt's face, his expression. He looked lost, nervous, awkward. "What are you doing here?" Blaine whispered, ignoring the tightening in his chest.

"I—um-" Kurt swallowed hard, not meeting Blaine's eye. "I came to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" Blaine asked, disbelieving. He looked away from Kurt, started to walk around him. "A commoner?" There was no way this was true. Blaine had betrayed Kurt's trust, had lied to him. And Kurt had dropped him the second he found out the truth. He made it clear he never wanted to see Blaine again. The teen had gone through enough pain and betrayal for one lifetime. Whatever Kurt was playing at he could do without.

"Actually I came to beg your forgiveness." Blaine's step faltered. There was no way he'd heard correctly. He kept walking, there was no way this was happening. "I offered you the world and at the first test of honor I betrayed your trust." Blaine couldn't say a word, couldn't turn. He couldn't let Kurt see his tears, not after he'd shed so many before him the night of the ball. "Please, Blaine-"

That made the teen stop dead, head whipping around. He'd never heard Kurt utter his name before. In the whole time they'd known each other he'd been James, the Nobleman. He was never Blaine. Just Blaine.

He was sure he'd never hear Kurt's beautiful, musical voice say his name.

"Say it again." He whispered, looking Kurt in the eye for the first time.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said, looking miserable and regretful. Blaine almost wanted to laugh at the kicked-puppy expression on the Prince's face.

"No," Blaine whispered, broken laugh escaping him as he spoke. "The part where you said my name."

The smile that broke across Kurt's face melted Blaine's heart immediately. That beautiful smile lit his features, his gorgeous eyes lighting up as he whispered, almost laughed, "Blaine." A broken sob of a laugh escaped Blaine as Kurt took a step towards him, "You are my match in every way." He whispered, taking Blaine's hands in his and holding them close to his heart. "Please…please tell me I haven't lost you."

"I'm not the man you thought I was." Blaine sobbed, looking at their hands. "I'm a peasant who—who only pretended to be a courtier to save a man's life, Your Highness."

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine's words, "Yes. I know." He whispered, voice gentle. "And the name's Kurt, if you don't mind." Blaine smiled softly but let his eyes slipped closed. He still remembered the way Kurt looked at him at the ball, the way he snarled_"Do not address me so informal, sir." _And yet…here Kurt was. Pouring his heart out. "Blaine," Kurt whispered, voice begging. Blaine opened his eyes, looked deep into the Prince's sorrowful, hopeful, tear-filled eyes. "I'm here before you not as a Prince…but as a man in love." He brought Blaine's dirty hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles lightly. "But I would feel like a king if you, Blaine Anderson, would be my husband."

Blaine's hands, his whole body, shook at Kurt's words. The Prince stared deep into his eyes and Blaine knew he meant his words. A sob ripped through the smaller man's throat. He looked down, squeezing his eyes shut as he cried, so incredibly overwhelmed. When he looked back up he saw Kurt looking at him, a look of desperation on his face. And suddenly, before Blaine could stop himself, a laugh escaped his lips, leaning forward he crashed his lips into Kurt's. The prince freed their hands, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and lifting him, spinning him, but never stopped kissing him.

"Nothing will ever part us now!" Kurt said, lowering Blaine to his feet. "Not your family, not the past – we have each other now and _nothing_ will stop us." Kurt's momentum suddenly disappeared, his demeanor becoming less frantic and gentler. He lightly pressed his forehead against Blaine's, looking deep into the smaller man's eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much, Blaine."

A sob escaped the teen at the words. Not since his mother had passed had he heard those words from anyone but Tina, Mike, Santana, or Brittany. But here was the man of his dreams, the man he himself was so madly in love with, proclaiming his purest and most genuine feelings. And to Blaine.

"I love you too," the teen sobbed happily, his emotions unable to decide on sobbing or laughing. "I love you more than life itself."

"And now we can our live happily ever after." Kurt giggled, leaning in and pressing his lips lightly to Blaine's again, this time gentle, less desperate.

"Mmm, yes." Blaine whispered, letting his eyes slip closed, happiness overtaking him completely. "Happily ever after…"

00

"_And while Blaine and his Prince did live happily ever after, the point, gentlemen…is that they _**lived**_."_


End file.
